Baseball Battle! Earth vs Asgard!
by MissNelle
Summary: After the invasion attempt of Earth, the Avengers challenge the mighty warriors of Asgard to a friendly game of baseball. Who will win?
1. It Begins

_**A "WHAT IF" STORY. WHAT IF IN THOR, THOR DID GET CAST TO EARTH, YES, BUT LOKI DID NOT TURN EVIL. THOR BECOME WORHTY ONCE MORE BY OTHER MEANS AND THINGS WENT BACK TO NORMAL. THEN, IN THE AVENGERS, THOR AND LOKI WERE SUMMONED TO JOIN THE TEAM BECAUSE THE ALIENS ATTACKED OF THEIR OWN CAUSES, NOT ****BECAUSE LOKI HAD LEAD THEM TO DO IT. AND NOW THEY ARE ALL ALLIES AND FRIENDS! SUCKAH!**_

* * *

Baseball Battle! Earth VS Asgard!

The sun was just beginning to set in the beautiful world of Asgard. It covered the city in a

blanket of gold, the buildings shimmered and the hearts of the people swelled with pride. The realm had always been known as a magical city. Said to cast any on-lookers in a vast sea of awe and the proof was always around.

Through the streets come the thundering sound of Asgard's most respected and loved warriors. The two princes, Thor and Loki, along with The Warriors Three and Lady Sif rode toward the palace. Their steeds carrying them swiftly along the road, Thor in the lead, closely followed by his younger brother. Then came Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. Lady Sif took up the back, enjoying the view of her home.

The battle on earth had been over for close to a month. They had been victorious along side their new Midgard friends. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha and welcomed the help of the two gods and thus had formed a strong bond.

Coming up to the royal stables, Thor dismounted and handed the reigns of his horse over to the stable master. He took them with a bow and greeted his protectors. Upon returning the steeds to their separate stales, he wished them all a well evening. The group left with smiles and entered the great hall. Before they could relax though, Frigga ran toward them, a large grin on her face.

She hugged her sons but quickly released them, wanting to get to the pressing matter at hands. Frigga turned to her oldest son and presented him with a package and a letter.

"What is this, mother?" Thor asked, taking the items from her. She beamed and clasped her hands behind her back, to keep them from waving around as she spoke.

"Earlier, while you were all out training, Heimdall summoned me to the bifrost. Curious as to know why, I went instead of sending the head maid in my place. He told me that, oh what was his name...Tommy?"

"Tony?" Loki offered.

"Yes! Tony, the man of iron you spoke of. Well, Heimdall said that he had went to the Bifrost opening and called to him. Tony said that he had a gift for you and placed those," she paused to point at the items Thor held, "on the ground. Heimdall brought them back here and gave them to me. Stating that they needed not to be opened before you read the letter. I must say, I've been itching to know what the letter says." Frigga got a stern look on her face when Thor continued to just stare at her. "Well? Open it!"

Thor blinked and handed Loki the wrapped rectangle object. Loki studied the shape and declared it to be a book of some sort. Thor then carefully began to peel open the envelope to obtain the letter inside. He unfolded the crisp piece of paper and read aloud:

_Dear Asgardian Avengers,_

_ I, Anthony Stark, declare a baseball battle upon you. Earth challenges Asgard to try and best us at our game. Consider this a friendly fight, one to celebrate our _

_win in the battle against the invading forces of last month. The showdown is tomorrow, early morning. Coulson will meet you at the Bifrost opening. Be ready _

_to defend your honor! I have sent along a book to help you learn the rules of the game. Study them and wear the appropriate battle gear. See you tomorrow._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Man of Iron_

Volstagg took the letter from Thor and skimmed it himself, "This mortal thinks it wise to

challenge us?"

Loki tore away the paper from the book and held it in his hands. Everyone crowded around to read the cover. "Baseball for Dummies?" Loki asks, more to himself. The cover was black and yellow and depicted an imaged of a man with a triangle face.

"They dare insult us also? Calling us 'dummies' when we have never even heard of this so called 'baseball'." Sif huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

Thor turned to his friends, a large grin spread across his merry face and he laughed, "A battle! Well, if they are so bold to wish a fight with us, then we shall gladly accept! Right?"

Volstagg was next to laugh, he nodded and slapped Thor on the shoulder, "It will be fun defeating them at their own game." Hogun agreed and smiled faintly. Thor turned to look at Loki, who sighed and stated, "If I must."

Next came Sif, she was still on the fence, "Are you so sure? We have never heard of this kind of tournament before. They have the advantage and will more than likely use that against us. We could easily be defeated and thus, made a fool of. The whole of Asgard would be scoffed at!"

Thor took the book from Loki and tossed it at Sif, "They have given us the means to learn their rules. If we do not show, we will be looked upon as cowards. If we lose, we will lose with dignity. Now, let us study these rules of baseball and show Midgard our strength!"

The roar of the crowd could be heard miles away. Nearly 70 thousand people were crammed into the stadium. It was so packed Tony was surprised there was enough air left to breath. The tickets for the game went on sale at 9 o'clock the night before and sold out at 9 o'five, that same night. Though, that isn't surprising. Not even day do you get a chance to witness the Earth's Avengers and gods from the legendary world of Asgard go head-to-head in a game of baseball. It was so outrageous that it still made him laugh.

The baseball game was being held to raise money for the families that were effected by the battle, and with all the money raised, it still might not be enough. Businesses were shut down, jobs lost, the city was utterly destroyed, but worst of all, citizens were lost. They were still trying to get a number on how many, but it was difficult, since so many builds still lay untouched since they had first fallen. The idea for the game was really an accident. Tony had merely stated that a fundraiser would help cover costs, and that was all that needed to be said for Fury to take off with the plan. He contacted some people in high places, got all the bugs worked out, and had a stadium all put together within a matter of days.

Fury had even gone so far as to invite the president himself. Who, of course, could not turn down such an invitation. Tony and his fellow Avengers had learned of the game not but three days it was supposed to go down. Leaving them little time to process the whole thing and get the message to Thor and his friends. But Tony came through for them and wrote a letter. It was rather cheeky, he hoped he played on his formal talk, and even signed the letter with the name they had given him.

Now Tony sat in the dugout, along with Clint and Bruce on the big day. Natasha and Steve were out greeting the fans. Tony puffed on one of his Cuban cigarettes, letting the smoke snake out his nose. He wore a fitted baseball uniform; the main colors were green and white. On the back was a symbol of the Earth and on the front was the large letter A that stood for Avengers. All of the members wore the same outfit, only Steve had added a hat as well.

Clint glanced down at his watch, "It's almost time for them so show up."

Tony looked at him over the rim of his pink sunglasses, "Well, let's get out there and

get this show on the road." He stood and snuffed out his cigarette. Clint and Bruce followed him out of the well shaded room and they made their way to the pitcher's mound. Tony stood a top it and was soon handed a microphone by a SHIELD agent. They were crawling all over the place, along with the Secret Service.

He cleared his throat and spoke into the device, "Hello, my fellow Americans! And, other people watching on television. It has been a month since the fatal day that we were invaded by other beings. Thankfully, with the help of our new found friends from Asgard, we were able to defeat them and protect the world. So, to help with the clean up bill and to celebrate our victory, we're competing in a good ol' fashion baseball game! I hope you're seated well and have already went to the bathroom, for once we start, you wont be able to take your eyes away!"

With that, he handed the microphone away, and with good timing, too. For the crowd roared once more. Tony, thinking it was because of his speech, smiled and waved. Steve shook his head, Bruce laughed to himself, Natasha glared at him, and Clint only smiled. Tony gave them a confused look, and then felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. He turned and saw a rather large palm resting there. His gaze ran along the arm and soon he was staring into bright, blue eyes. So, this was why the crowd was screaming bloody murder, Tony thought to himself, guess they have new favorites.

"Greetings!" Thor said with a perky tone, "Sorry we are late, but we couldn't make it to the Bifrost that fast. My people were crowded along the bridge, all excited to hear about this match."

"It's not like they can watch the game. Why were they there?" Bruce asked, more out of curiosity than questioning Thor's statement.

"Heimdall will be telling them all about it." Loki said, coming to stand next to his brother.

"Great! Not only do we have all the eyes of Earth on us, but now every ear will be hearing about us from a whole other planet! I'll never be able to fix this weggie now." Tony complained, squirming were he stood.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Stop being a smart ass, you big baby."

Steve walked forward to shake Thor's hand, "I love this sport, personally. It will be an honor to play you all in a fair match." He took this time to take in the Asgardians. They had read the whole book it seemed, at least the part about the clothes. All six of them wore matching fitted uniforms. They were wine red with golden trimming. Knowing them, it was probably real gold. They didn't have front patches, but on the back, they had symbols that stood for themselves.

Thor wore an image of Mjolnir, Loki wore an image of his helmet. The woman, a double edge spear; The Asian looking warrior, a spiked mace; The larger man with a thick beard, an axe; and the blonde man, a sword. Thor even had his hair pulled up, the ponytail pulled through the back of a baseball cap. They surely did dress up for "battle", and they got the look to-a-tee.

Thor grinned broadly and stepped to the side, he turned his attention to his friends, "These are the Warriors Three and Lady Sif." He then pointed out each of them, "Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and Sif."

Volstagg tipped his head and smiled, Fandral bowed formally, Hogun slightly inclined his head, Sif nodded when she heard her name. Steve stuck out his hand to shake each of theirs, the rest of the Avengers circling around the mound to greet their new friends.

Tony walked over to Thor and pointed to a sectioned out seats in the bleachers, "Jane is seated there with Pepper. They were given their own special seats with a fantastic view. I thought you'd like to know she was here."

Thor was indeed glad to hear this news and turned to wave toward where Tony had pointed. Knowing that Jane would be watching him, Thor felt his chest raise with pride. A sudden voice came over speakers, drawing everyone's attention.

"Alright, you guys. The pleasantries are over, let's start the game!" The announcer chimed out. With that, Thor turned back to Tony, a determined look in his eyes. A grin worked it's way across his face.

"This game will not last long." Thor teased.

Tony smiled, "Indeed it won't. Just to be considerate, since you have never played this game before, I'll let your team bat first."

Thor laughed and walked back to his team, "A grave mistake! Are you prepared to fight?"

Tony pulled a small remote from his pocket, a sly smile on his face, "Almost." Clicking one of the buttons, his hacking system worked its magic, and suddenly AC/DC's Greatest Hits CD began to play. He grinned ear to ear, until Natasha smacked him up-side his head, "You're such a dork!"

Tony quickly turned toward her, "And you have no fun!" He countered back, chasing after her.

Loki, the Warriors Three, and Sif all followed behind Thor toward their dugout. Thor grabbed the first bat and strode to the home-base. Tossing the bat into the air, it making three complete circles before landing smoothly in the palm of his hand, the god of thunder held both hands in the air, egging on the crowd. They cheered and roared with so much energy, it all but basically rocked the stadium.

Team Earth made their way to their spots. Clint on the pitcher mound, Natasha at first base, Tony on second, Bruce on third, and Steve in the out field. Thor gave them all a cheeky grin and tipped the bill of his hat. Lifting his shoe so the bat could tap against it, he then swung the bat a few practice swings, showing off his well toned arms. Sensing the growing announce of Clint, he then readied himself, locking his elbows in and planting his stance.

Clint calmed his mind, eyeing the gloved man behind Thor, taking in his target and locking on.

The game was about to commence.

* * *

_**Sorry for the sudden cut in the story, but this was the best place for me to stop. It'll be a chapter story, no more than two or three chapters, I'm sure. I hope you enjoyed this first tidbit! Please tell me what you thought c: **_


	2. Asgard Up To Bat

Clint calmed his mind, eyeing the gloved man behind Thor, taking in his target and locking on.

He then threw his hand back and launched the ball straight toward the glove. Thor grinned and swung the bat as if it was Mjolnir, it connected with the ball hard, spending it whizzing past outfield and straight over the fence, miles away. When the crowd roared, so did Thor. The times couldn't have been more perfect, for AC/DC's song "Thunder Struck" became to play over the speakers. Thor took his sweet time running around the bases, still holding the bat, and raising his hands high.

Steve took his cap off and threw it to the ground, "Are you joking right now?"

Bruce put his hands on his hips and gazed off where the ball had flown, "Well, I'll bet all…"

Once Thor made it to home-base again, the score board showed 0-1. Volstagg cheered and they all slapped Thor on the back or shoulder. Thor grinned and handed the bat off to Loki, who took it with smirk, "I am to bat with this?"

Thor looked at the bat and saw that the handle had indentions from his grip, the ball smacked against it so that it too left a mark. Sif walked over to the supply rack and tossed Loki a new bat.

"Work your magic, Loki." She said and gave him a knowing smile. Loki nodded and with a teasing wink from his brother, walked out.

"You have got this, my friend!" Fandral called out, with Volstagg agreeing.

Loki stood at the base, his face masked, merely looking bored with the whole thing. One hand held the bat, which rested on his shoulder; his other hand lay comfortably at his side. He looked out of place, wearing his red and gold uniform instead of his typical battle clothes, but Clint knew not to be taken off guard, he kept calm and launched another baseball. Loki slightly twitched his free hand and the ball suddenly went right at him. He swung the bat, hitting the ball with ease; it flew high in the air, straight through a cloud.

Steve shook his head in disbelief. Of course they weren't going to win against them; they were gods of old after all! Clint narrowed his eyes, knowing Loki had done a little bit of trickery. Loki only gave him a friendly smile and proceeded to jog around the bases. Upon reaching his friends again, Loki was greeted with their cheers and embraces.

Bruce, "Hey, maybe since not all of us here have super-human strength and magical powers," he stated, walking forward, "we could tone down the high flying hits. Space isn't exactly counted as the outfield."

Thor thought on the matter a short while before nodding, "I see your point, my friend. And I apologize. It was unfair of us to not consider this. From now on we shall restrain ourselves. You have my word."

Bruce nodded and gave him a thankful smile, then returned to his post.

Tony, "If you two are done making sure feelings aren't hurt, can we continue?" He stood, hands resting on angled hips.

Bruce chose to ignore his comment, "Certainly."

The following hits were still mighty, just easier to catch. Volstagg was unused to using such a small instrument; the bat was awkward in his hands, and he missed the first two throws. When he managed to hit it, the ball still flew in the air, but Steve was able to leap and catch it.

Next came Fandral, he gave the crowd a cocky grin, patting his hair in place. A group of girls off to the side caught his eyes; they wore short jean bottoms and tight white tees, holding up different signs. His arrogance got the better of him and he only hit the ball the second throw, it bouncing its way to outfield. He ran to first base and stuck the landing.

Hogun stood stiff at the base when his time came around, he looked at Fandral, who was waiting to sprint off to second. Hogun looked back to Clint, steeling himself for the pitch. Clint smirked and threw a curved ball, it cutting through the air and right past Hogun, who merely blinked in response. The second throw was just the same, as was the third.

"You're out!" The umpire shouted, pointing his thumb behind him.

Fandral stood with his mouth gapping open, "Hogun! What was that?"

Hogun turned to look at him and said matter-of-factly, "I waited for the 'here, batter, batter, swing' call, but didn't hear it. Like in the book we read."

Fandral ran his hand down his face, dragging his eyes lids with it, causing him to look ghostly. He shook his head as Hogun made his way back to the dugout. Thor gave his friend an understanding smile while Sif stomped her way to the base. She was next to bat and would die before she disgraced them the way Hogun had.

She stood with her elbows tucked tightly to her side, knees bent, and eyes piercing through Clint's. He looked to the umpire then nodded, sending a fast pitch flying. Sif pressed her lips together and swung the bat hard, it smacked the ball, sending it right back at Clint, who ducked. The ball charged it's away to Tony, who let out a little scared whimper and threw himself to the ground. Steve pinched his eyes shut and held out his gloved hand, the ball crashed into it, sending Steve tumbling to the ground.

Fandral took this moment to run the bases, at did Sif. They raced around the field and rushed to home, both making it safely. Thor came running out, scooping them both into a hug, Volstagg came out also, wrapping his arms around Thor, picking all three of them up.

The score was now 0-4. Steve eased back up into a sitting position, sliding the glove off. A nasty red mark was laughing back up at him, he gritted his teeth together. Not liking the outcomes of the game so far.

"Whoa! What a game this has turned into! Asgard is taking names and kicking some sweet Avenger booty. Let's take this moment to let our teams relax. Enjoy the show!" The announcer sang out from his little box up in the stands.

The Asgardians all cheered in their dugout while the Avengers made their way to theirs. Steve sat down on one of the benches, nursing his hand with an ice pack. Clint leaned against the chain-link fence, his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. Natasha sat beside Steve, looking over his wound. Bruce and Tony stood near the opening, talking about how they were going to come back from their pitiful play.

And you better believe, they were going to come back.

Hey! I am sooo sorry it took me this long to upload the next chapter! I've just been busy and my Microsoft Word was acting funny. The next chapter will be the last and will be much longer. Sorry this one was so short. It was going to be longer, but I figured I needed to quickly update for you all.


	3. Avenger's Come Back

Thor ran across the field and poked his head in the Avenger's dugout, "This game, I like it! It is most exhilarating!" His remarks were gifted with harsh looks. He gulped and walked in, "Is something the matter?" The dugout seemed to shrink with Thor's large body mass taking up most of the room.

Thor spotted Steve's hand and took it in his larger one.

"You are injured by Sif's hit?" When Steve nodded, Thor's face got a hard look to it. He turned away and felt without another word. Everyone gave each other confused looks, not understanding why he had left as such. Until they saw him returning with Sif, she carried a tiny leather pouch in her left hand.

They entered the tiny room and Sif walked over to Steve. He gave her questioning look when she stuck out her hand to him. She rolled her eyes and quickly snatched up his burned one, pulling out a round and smooth stone from the bag.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, fearing what might happen to his hand. Sif tightened her grip on his wrist when he tried to pull away.

"I am going to heal the wound on your hand in apologizes for being the one that inflicted it. I never intended to hurt you." Sif stated while crushing the stone in her hand, the dust glowed as it was sucked into the red area on his palm. Like magic, the injury vanished before their eyes.

When Steve has granted rights back to his hand, he quickly pulled it him and looked it over, "Incredible, it's like it was never there. It doesn't even hurt anymore." He looked and gave Sif a smile, "Thank you!"

Sif shook her head, "Do not thank me. I merely righted my wrong." She bowed and with another apology for the accident, she left the dugout and returned to her own.

Tony walked over to Thor while Bruce and Natasha examined Steve. With his arm looped around the thunderer's large shoulders, Tony walked him out onto the field, "We're taking a break from the game. So feel free to go and mushy up on Jane while you have the chance."

Thor grinned and thanked the man of iron for his brilliant idea. He summoned Mjolnir to him and then took to the air, flying over to where Tony had pointed before. Thor landed gracefully between Jane and Pepper, practically scaring the two half to death.

"Greeting, ladies!" He beamed at the two while they were trying to recover their wit.

Jane sheepishly smiled, "Hello, Thor."

Pepper was quicker to recover, having been used to startling introductions before from Tony. He loved to scare her by tapping on the glass outside her office when she was working. It usually worked because her office was one of the highest floors and not everyone had an iron suit that would just fly up there at anytime.

"Are you enjoying the game, Thor?" She asked, patting her hair back into place.

Thor dropped Mjolnir, it landed with a shaky thud by his feet, "I was on the verge of asking thou the same question! I am much enjoying this festivity; it is a good challenge for one's skills." He then embraced Pepper is a friendly hug.

Pepper laughed, "I'm happy to hear it, now if you two will excuse me, I should keep Tony in line." She waved them goodbye then marched down the long flight of stairs, leaving Thor and Jane alone where they stood.

Jane nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. They had only seen each other a few times since the attack. She had been busy helping SHIELD study the aliens while Thor had helped out in rebuilding the city.

Thor stepped forward and bowed his head, "Hello, Jane." He spoke, eyes softening.

Jane's eyes smiled up at him, "Hey. You were very impressive out there. And your outfit is almost as flattering as what you usually wear." She teased him.

Thor laughed and suddenly scooped her up in his arms, embracing her in a loving bear hug, "Oh, how I have missed you, Jane Foster!" Jane's feet where dangling in the air and her arms were trapped by her sides, but she couldn't care less.

The two spent the entire intervention together. Sharing nachos, or rather, Jane shared her one box but refused any from the five other boxes Thor had bought, claiming she was full. Thor laughed at Jane's stories about Eric and Darcy, asking how his old friends were doing. Jane laughed at Thor's tales from his home land, enjoying the adventures he, his brother, and their friends had gone on.

Loki spent the break watching the show. They had blow-up characters dancing around the diamond, Tony's Iron Man cheerleaders flaunting around the sidelines, and sack races with people from the audience were held. He glanced up at the large screens to watch the "KissCam", it showed happy couples gives pecks, or mothers kissing the tops of their children's head. Then it showed Clint and Natasha, they both tried to keep stern faces, but Loki caught the tiny smiles and slight blushes they managed to hide from everyone else.

Tony was talking to the press, Pepper directing him in what to say and what not to say. Steve was walking around the stands, signing Captain America cards for the little kids. Loki saw Agent Coulson hovering far behind him, clutching something close to his chest and looking envious. Bruce was in the Avengers dugout, enjoying the alone time while also watching the events.

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif were interacting with the inflatable costumed people, finding them highly interesting. The performers didn't know what to do when Volstagg took one of their large bear masks off and wore it himself; the others laughing at his jests. The crowd was enjoying the display and cheered them on.

Just as everyone had almost forgotten why they were there, the announcer's voice rang out again, "Okay, people! That was a mighty fine break, very hilarious, but now it is time to get on with our game! As of now, the Avengers are losing 0 to 4! Can our heroes bounce back? Let's see!"

The teams regrouped in their dugouts and retrieved the items they would need. It was Asgard's time to pitch, so they walked out to their designated spots; Sif on the pitcher's mound, Warriors Three on bases, and the two princes in the outfield.

Up first to bat was Tony. He sauntered over, blowing the crowd air-kisses as he went. Readjusting his sunglasses, he tapped the bat against his shoe, and took his stance. Sif leveled her gaze at him, then kicked her knee up high to her chin, uncurled, and let lose a fast ball. Tony quickly swung the bat, it hit, and the ball went high toward second base. He threw the bat to the side and took off, running to first.

Hogun steadied his arm to catch it, but slightly stumbled on his footing and the ball bounced beside him. He picked it up and tossed it back at Sif, giving her a shrug. She glared at him for not taking the game seriously enough.

Bruce slowly made his way to the home plate; he bent and picked up Tony's discarded bat, and stood rather stiffly. He gulped, holding it with both hands, and trying to keep calm. He really didn't enjoy the lime light like his science bud did, finding it rather unnerving to have so many eyes on him.

Sif noticed all this, his poster and attitude, and grinned to herself. She took a breath, aimed, and then hurtled a curve ball at him. Brace pinched his eyes closed and swung, he hit the ball, but it looped back and the umpire declared it a foul. Bruce sighed and held the bat up to try again. Sif threw another curve ball.

"Strike one!"

Rubbing his forehead, Bruce looked at Tony apologetically. Tony gave him an encouraging thumbs up. He hoisted the baseball bat up once more and calmed his heart. Sif rolled her shoulders and threw another one.

"Strike two!"

Tony slid his sunglasses down his nose and gave Bruce a hard look. Bruce threw his arms up in defeat. Tony waved him off and took a more relaxed stance where he was, crossing his arms. Bruce just rolled his eyes and in an angry huff readied his bat again. Sif gave him a concerned look and decided not to worry about. She shook her hips, locked her knees, spun her arm back and –

"Strike three! You're out!"

The umpire shouted in Bruce's ear. Bruce swung around, holding up a finger, about to say something, but thought better of it, shut his mouth, and stomped off. He was done with this game and done with the super-strengthen tourists from Asgard! Natasha was next and took the bat from Bruce as he walked into the dugout. She could have sworn he had said something about not signing up for this, but decided to ignore him.

Sif eyed the other woman, finding that she had almost the same look in her eyes as Sif herself. A hardened look. Sif decided that she respected the woman; something told her they could become friends. However, this did not give her cause to go easy on her. Sif let out a steady breath and pitched another fast ball.

Natasha swung the bat coolly, knocking the ball to outfield, where Thor ran for it, as did Loki. The two raced to catch the ball and – _crash!_

The two ran smack into each other. They toppled over to the ground, landing hard on their bums. The ball bounced between to two and rolled to a stop. Loki was the first to recover, he shot up and yelled, "You oaf! Could you clearly not see me running to catch the ball?"

"I could easily ask the same of you, brother!" Thor spat back, also pulling himself up, "You have two eyes as I do!"

Loki glared, "How observant of you, you must take great pride in figuring that basic anatomy out!"

Thor sat with his mouth opening and closing, eyes wide, "Oh, so hurtful, little brother! How long did it take you to pull those insults out of your arse-"

"Boys!" Sif yelled, her hands on her hips, "Can we please be getting back to the game?"

They both turned to glare at her then scrabbled to their feet, each reaching for the ball. And with a fatal stumble, they knocked heads together.

"Oh, for Odin's sake!" Sif stomped to snatched the ball from the ground as the two brothers rubbed their heads and went right back to spitting out rude comments.

With Tony on second, Natasha on first, Clint strode to the plate. Sif rolled her eyes at her two princes and their behavior, and then focused back on her mission. Clint had put his black sunglasses on and kept his mouth in a firm line. Sif readied herself and tossed his a curve ball.

Clint, being one to get even, let the ball wiz past him.

"Ball one!"

Sif narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure his game out. She shook her head and threw another curve ball. Clint merely moved his head to the side.

"Ball two!"

Now Sif was getting angry. She tossed a few locks from her ponytail over her shoulder, brought her knee up high under her chin, then let lose a fast pitch. Clint's eyebrows dropped down and he swung the bat. The ball flew right at Sif, she slide to the ground but quickly looked at where the ball went.

Sensing the ball coming his way, Thor steeled himself, but it jerked off its path and right into Loki's glove, or it would have, if Thor hadn't shouted his name.

"What?" Loki barked back, the ball barely missed his glove and stuck into the ground. His face grew red and he bent down to pick up the ball, hurtling it toward Thor. Thor caught it before it could smack him upside the head.

"Real mature, brother." Thor said, tossing the ball to Sif, who was glaring so hard at the two of them it was surprising when actual draggers didn't shoot out of her eyes at stab them both in the forehead.

Steve shyly walked to home plate, the bases where loaded and he knew it was up to him to bring his teammates home. He steadied the bat in his hands, tucked his elbows in, braced his knees, and kept his gaze level with Sif's.

She threw the images of herself strangling the two princes out of her mind and replaced them with an image of striking Steve out. Launching a baseball toward him, Sif held her breath. It seemed everyone had held their breaths. The world moved in slow motion. Steve pinched his eyes shut, swung the bat with all the force he had, it crashing into the ball and sent it flying high over the fence.

Everyone in the stands stood, whooping and hollering. Steve did it! A homerun! Tony jerked to life and ran like the devil toward home base. Natasha sprinted after him, Clint hot on her tail. Steve grinned ear to ear as he ran around the bases. Thor and Volstagg, ever the cheerful ones, clapped and smiled for their friends. Hogun and Loki just stood with blank expressions, neither caring either way. While Sif and Fandral steamed, not enjoying being showed up.

Once Steve's foot stomped down on the final plate, the score board read 4-4. An even tie so far.

The Avengers bounced around in a group circle while the Asgardians stood patiently on the field. The announcer was about to sing out a praise to his heroes, but he cut off by a large explosion. Everyone stood, screaming and scrambling for the nearest exits. Secret Service and SHIELD agents burst forward to protect the President and other important officers and to help the panicking crowd out.

Both teams ran to the center of the field, looking toward the sky. A tiny dot came into view and soon Doctor Doom was hovering above them.

"Fine day for a game, heh?" He croaked out through the metal mouth piece.

"Doom!" Steve said, bracing himself for combat. Coulson came from nowhere and threw him his shield. He caught it midair and slung it onto his arm. Thor held his hand up and Mjolnir came flying from his dugout and into his palm. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif already had their weapons drawn while Loki held his hands close to himself, magic buzzing from each finger tip.

Clint had an arrow notched in his bow right as Natasha took the safe off her guns. Bruce stood beside them, trying to determine if this was the best place to Hulk-out. Pepper was already on her feet the moment the bomb went off and had tossed Tony his Iron Man suitcase, which he quickly put on.

Doom smiled, though no one could tell, and a fleet of his DoomBots came sliding over the side of the stadium.

"Wanna just call it even, then?" Tony asked Thor, his voice dubbed over by his speakers.

Thor grinned, "For now, my friend, for now."

And so the Avengers plus their Asgardian teammates took the fighting Doom on a perfect day for baseball.

**Haha, so our heroes are evenly matched when it comes to playing Baseball. (:**

**I hope you all enjoyed this little tale, and I'm sorry it took me a lifetime to complete it. You'd think three simple chapters couldn't need weeks between to update, but I never claimed to be the fasted person to update. All that matters is that it's now finished, haha. (I've no idea what I've gotten myself into with "Thunderer Turned Toddler" though…)**

**P.S. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, on all my stories! All your kind words are appreciated wholeheartedly! **


End file.
